<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasure by angelbbbyy420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413799">Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420'>angelbbbyy420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney masturbates thinking about Charlotte, Charlotte masturbates thinking about Sidney. Will they ever fuck?</p><p>Basically an excuse to write some Freak Nasty period drama fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood &amp; Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/James Stringer, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mr. Parker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sidney lay in bed, sheets tangling around his ankles as he kicked them off to alleviate the suffocating summer heat. His nightshirt stuck to his chest. A breeze drifted in from the open window, but it did nothing to cool the stifling warmth of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at the ceiling, Sidney’s frustration grew as his mind wandered to Miss. Charlotte Heywood’s full lips. He shook his head in an effort to dispel the thought, mad at himself for allowing his attraction to grow into infatuation. She was forthright and opinionated, but also open and honest in a way that the high society women of London were not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But besides her wit, Charlotte was beautiful. Sidney could not stop himself from thinking about her expressive eyes fringed with long dark eyelashes, or her adorably dimpled chin. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand he attempted to erase the image of her breasts peeking over the top of her dress as she bent over to play with his niece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing deeply at the recalled image, he felt his body stirring alive in a familiar way. Reaching his hand down along the muscular plain of his stomach he gingerly palmed his hardening cock. The heat of the room melted away and was replaced by the heat of his arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shutting his eyes, Sidney imagined that it was Charlotte’s hand pleasuring him, not his own. He imagined it would go something like this:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Charlotte’s hand ghosted along Sidney’s thighs. Her pretty face leaned forward to softly trail kisses across his hip bones as her fingers wrapped around his cock. Stroking him slowly at first, she teased his sensitive tip with her thumb, gently spreading his precum.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pumping her hand faster, Charlotte kissed lower and lower down his stomach until finally her pink lips were waiting inches from his needy length.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidney groaned, his hand working up and down his length faster and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Massaging the base of his cock, Charlotte innocently kissed the tip before sucking him into her warm mouth. Her tongue swirled around him. Repeating the action, and slurping salaciously, Charlotte’s lips puckered deliciously down his cock. As he pushed further into her sinfully wet mouth, she moaned around him, and the vibrations sent shocks of arousal through his legs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His length, slick from her spit and his own arousal slipped erotically in and out of her mouth. Stroking him faster with her hand, Charlotte’s tongue ran along the underside of his dick. A trail of spit connected her bottom lip to his cock, her big eyes locked with his and she licked her lips, relishing the taste of him on her tongue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why Mr. Parker, I had no idea you were such arousing company.” Her voice dripped with seduction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Licking a stripe from the tip of his cock down to the base, and even further down still, Sidney gasped as her tongue passed over his sensitive balls. Licking back up, her hands massaged where her tongue had just been. Returning her attention to his length, Charlotte’s cheeks hollowed out as her lips performed ungodly acts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidney was close, he involuntarily bucked his hips up to meet his hand. His fantasy was coming to an end, but he wished so desperately for it to play out for longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Charlotte pulled her hand away as she dropped her lips completely down his length, her moans muffled as his cock filled her mouth. Sidney’s hands tangled with her hair guiding her to the pace he wanted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing the tightness spreading in his stomach and down his legs, Sidney flicked his wrist faster against his cock. In a final shock of buzzing electricity, Sidney came, his hot cum filling his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the fantasy of Charlotte faded away, he tried to imagine her wicked grin after she swallowed his seed, and the flirtatious way she would wipe the corners of her mouth before leaning up to kiss him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Miss. Heywood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte can't stop thinking about Sidney's toned dripping wet body. Whatever will she do to dispel these naughty thoughts?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlotte fidgeted in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs. The weeks long heat wave was finally broken by a cooling summer gale—although Mr. Parker swore Sanditon had no gales. With nowhere to go, she attempted to write a letter to her sister. When that proved to be tedious, Charlotte attempted to catch up on some reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the novel was boring. Or at least it paled in comparison to the image running through Charlotte’s head over and over: Mr. Sidney Parker, naked, dripping wet, casually pushing his hair back as he slipped out of the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Heywood.” Charlotte dropped her book and sighed. Mr. Sidney Parker, no matter how good looking, was rude and ill humored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Stringer on the other hand…Mr. Stringer was good natured and a hard worker. Perhaps not as dashing as Mr. Parker but at least he didn’t make Charlotte feel like a total idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking her lips, she quietly tiptoed to the door and peeped her head out into the hallway. No little Parker children to interrupt, no Mrs. Parker asking her if she would like to walk by the shops in town. Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte pulled her undergarments off and sat back on the bed. Her dark hair spread wildly out around her. Raising her knees up, her skirts fell around her waist. Charlotte sucked on her middle and pointer fingers before spreading her legs and reaching her hand down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running her fingers along her already slick pussy Charlotte traced a figure eight pattern circling her clit and entrance. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine Mr. Stringer’s strong hands running down her bare thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Stringer’s calloused palms ghosted from her knee to her hip. Gently grasping at her soft skin, he pulled her hips closer to him, hooking her leg over his shoulder. Bringing his hand up, he rubbed circles on her inner thigh, drifting closer and closer to the heat of her core, teasing her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, Mr. Stringer touched Charlotte where she needed him most. Collecting her arousal on his fingers, Mr. Stringer slowly circled Charlotte’s clit. She pushed her legs wider in an attempt to give him better access.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Stringer applied more pressure with each pass over that little bundle of nerves. Charlotte couldn’t help but slowly roll her hips in time to his movements, begging him for more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte’s breath caught as she heard movement outside of her door. Her hand stopped and hovered above her aching cunt. Listening as the footsteps receded down the hallway she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and resumed her fantasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Charlotte’s breathing grew heavier. She massaged her breasts, and felt her nipples grow hard against the fabric of her dress. Mr. Stringer, reading her body language, ran a finger down to her dripping entrance and slowly slipped his finger in. Charlotte gasped at the friction of his finger sliding in and out of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yes, more please.” She pleaded.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What was that, Miss. Heywood?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte’s eyes popped open. That wasn’t Mr. Stringer’s accent she imagined, but rather the low voice of Mr. Sidney Parker. Again, her mind wandered to that moment on the beach. Feeling a little naughty at imagining Sidney Parker while she touched herself in such a licentious way, she nevertheless resigned herself to her lustful imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sidney kissed a trail down her inner thigh. He continued to pump his finger in and out of her, gently slipping in another digit as Charlotte’s arousal intensified. Curling his fingers upward he stroked against a sensitive spot and Charlotte’s heavy breathing became delightful moans of pleasure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As he finger-fucked her, Sidney placed a kiss just above her throbbing clit. Then looking up at her he circled his tongue around her, before sucking her clit between his lips. Charlotte sighed as he repeated the action, his fingers pushing into her quicker and rougher.  Sidney’s fingers pumping inside her wet cunt caused the most salacious sounds. Charlotte gasped at how wet she was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She circled her hips across Sidney’s face, his tongue and lips worked her into a heightened state of euphoria. She was panting and moaning on the bed, her pussy dripping with her arousal and Sidney’s spit. Sidney licked a long stripe down her core. Removing his fingers, he briefly dipped his tongue into her entrance and lewdly lapped at her. She reached a hand down to grasp at Sidney’s hair, holding him tight against her as he licked and sucked at her sensitive skin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Charlotte’s body buzzed with need as her orgasm built in her stomach. Her arousal dripped down over his hand and ran down his wrist. Her whole body ached with desire as she finally came. Her pussy tightened around Sidney’s fingers. He placed gentle kisses across her hips as she rode her pleasure to its end.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping as her legs relaxed against the bed, Charlotte opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Wiping her hand on the already messy bed sheets, she felt herself blushing, embarrassed at having just masturbated to the thought of the most disagreeable man in Sanditon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling over to sit up she pursed her lips and couldn’t help but wonder if Mr. Sidney Parker was as good with his hands as she imagined him to be. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Charlotte.” He whispered, asking for permission to kiss her with his eyes, his head leaning forward.<br/>“Yes.”</p>
<p>___<br/>It's what you all came for. Admit it, you want them to fuck. And I wrote it for you. It's freak nasty. Its pure smut. I don't care. Read it. Masturbate. Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breeze carried the scent of wildflowers and salt. Charlotte was very aware of Sidney walking behind her, his hand casually brushing against hers. Her head buzzed with conflicting thoughts wanting to reach out and touch him, but her sense of propriety—and Georgiana’s rushed warning—stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney watched Charlotte tip toeing her way along the grass and rocks. He wanted nothing more than to stop her and pull her close, to finish the conversation he had started the night before. Worried that the moment might soon pass, Sidney reached for Charlotte’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping that we might find a moment when we could be alone together.” Sidney’s heart pounded as he looked earnestly into Charlotte’s questioning eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you?” Her voice cracked as her emotions got the better of her. Her whole body was electric from his proximity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I woke up this morning, and my head was full of the conversation we had last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So did I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney took another step closer to Charlotte. His thumbs drew circles on her wrists. “Charlotte.” He whispered, asking for permission to kiss her with his eyes, his head leaning forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” She breathed. Her heart pounded in her ears as Sidney slowly kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole world seemed to pause and the only thing that mattered was Sidney’s lips against hers. Wrapping her arm around him she pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss. Despite their mutually felt passion, the kiss still held an air of innocence and longing. Sidney gently stroked Charlotte’s cheek, and he tucked her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling away, Charlotte looked at Sidney with admiration and desire. Sidney wanted nothing more than to grab her waist and kiss her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around for somewhere more hidden, Charlotte spotted a secluded nook along the rocks that might provide some privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me.” She said with a wicked smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney laid his overcoat down on the grass. Charlotte politely sat, folding her legs underneath her. Sidney sat next to her, his long legs extending out in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte didn’t know what to do next. She thought back to that day she had “chaperoned” Georgiana and Otis. Their relaxed familiarity and affection was heartwarming. Watching from the other side of the picnic blanket, Charlotte had felt a pang of jealousy, as she wanted very badly to be touched and caressed in that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over at Sidney, she realized this was her chance. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward onto her knees. One hand pressed firmly on the ground in front of her, the other reached forward to grab his shirt fabric, pulling him close. Sidney’s hand drifted towards her waist and slowly their lips met again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This kiss was more lustful than the first. Gone was the chaste nervousness; Sidney bushed his tongue along Charlotte’s lower lip, and she gladly opened her mouth. Her hand traveled from his shirt to the back of his neck, fingers desperately tangling with his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney’s hand tightened on Charlotte’s waist. He tugged her closer, wanting to feel her soft curves pressed against his body. Sidney kissed down her neck, his tongue pressed against her warm skin. He paused to nip a small bruise at her pulse point before traveling further down, leaving a small trail of wet kisses across her collar bones. Brushing Charlotte’s hair off her shoulders Sidney kissed along her breasts, his lips feverish against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte closed her eyes, relishing in the sensations of his attention. The warm sun felt like honey on her face, and his lips melted her into content submission. As he passed down her chest, Charlotte sighed a content breath of pleasure. Her hands drifted over his shoulders and down his arms, feeling the strength and promise of power in his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlotte.” Sidney whispered; his breath tickled her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sidney.” Charlotte thought of the nights she had touched herself to the thought of Sidney Parker. She thought about how many times she had longed for his kiss and his caress. She wanted to know what it felt like to be loved. She wanted to feel every inch of his body against every inch of hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting her legs, Charlotte moved to sit across his lap. With a playful push against his muscular chest Charlotte pressed herself against him, her hand propping her up. She placed open mouthed kisses across his jaw. With her free hand she loosened his cravat giving herself better access to his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney’s hands wandered over Charlotte’s waist and back. He almost couldn’t believe that the object of his late-night fantasies was really hovering over him. Not only hovering over him, but kissing him, and touching him, hips rolling against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock pressed uncomfortably against his trousers as Charlotte slipped a hand into the front of his shirt and slowly rocked her hips again. Sidney reached his hand to tangle with her hair gently tugging her up to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you.” He simply said, eyes dark with lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte’s lips were pink and wet. A soft blush crept over her cheeks. “Sidney, I want you too.” Lust spilled through her body as she whispered the words. Sidney’s cock twitched with anticipation and his heart skipped a beat knowing that she returned his feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a lazy smile Charlotte leaned back down to place a small loving kiss against Sidney’s lips. But their mutual desire drove the kiss deeper. Charlotte sucked Sidney’s lower lip into her mouth. Their tongues massaged against each other. Sidney’s hands ghosted along her hips and down her legs, pushing up her skirts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt up her legs, her stockings soft against his palms. Reaching her thigh his thumbs brushed her bare skin. He liked Charlotte’s reaction—a quiet gasp escaped her lips and she pressed herself even closer to him—so he repeated the action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte felt herself getting very aroused. She wanted to feel Sidney’s teasing hands higher, touching her where she had dreamed about him touching her. She wanted to feel his fingers slick with her arousal. She wanted to lick those fingers clean and beg for him to fuck her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sidney,” She whined. “Touch me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney wanted to joke that he was touching her but his own desire and need to pleasure her outweighed his motives to verbally tease her. He rolled over so he lay on top of her. His hips pressed erotically against hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroking her cheek with the back of his hand he slowly caressed his way down her body, stopping only to massage her breasts, feeling their fullness press against the tight fabric of her dress. Holding onto her ankle he crept his hand down her leg, gently wrapping it over his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran a finger down her inner thigh pausing just before her core. He could feel her heat on his hand. Her eyes pleaded with him. With painstakingly slow movements, Sidney finally touched Charlotte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip to suppress a moan. His finger trailed down her center, collecting and spreading her arousal. Charlotte was amazed at how wet she was already, his fingers slipped along her pussy with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Circling her clit, Sidney watched with satisfaction as Charlotte’s face erupted with pleasure, her full lips falling open, her eyes shut. He listened with pride at the noises she made, sighing and moaning as he touched her in different ways. When he pushed a finger into her tight entrance she whined his name, sending sinful shocks of lust straight to his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney’s fingers pumped in and out of her dripping cunt, stretching her in the most delicious way. His thumb flicked across her clit and the combined actions left her breathless. She could feel herself getting close to her release, but she wanted to wait, to drag on the feeling for as long as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching between her legs she touched Sidney’s wrist, pausing his movements. Pulling his hand up to her mouth, she took his fingers between her lips and sucked them clean. Sidney’s mouth felt dry as he felt her tongue sweeping over his digits. His cock ached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you.” Charlotte moaned again, brushing his hip with her knee. “Please.” Her lust-filled eyes dragged down his body towards his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney worked to free himself of his pants. Charlotte’s eyes widened when she saw his full length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Big boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself. When she had seen him before it was from a distance and Atlantic water was notoriously cold. But up close…her pussy throbbed with desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney stroked his length as he looked over Charlotte’s body. Her legs open to him, her cheeks pink, her hair spread like a halo around her. He was madly in love with her and madly desirous of her. Leaning down to kiss her, he positioned his hard cock at her entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a trusting glance, Sidney pushed into her slick pussy. Slowly he slipped into her, his body on fire as she took each inch of his dick. Moaning into one another, he rolled his hips back and fucked into her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte hooked her leg over his hip. She could feel Sidney deep in her stomach. He filled her completely, and her body responded by wanting more. As Sidney’s hips began to move at a faster pace she pulled him back down to her and passionately kissed him. Tugging against his hair she expressed every small frustration, annoyance, and flirtatious thought she ever had for him with her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney knew he wouldn’t last long. He did his best to give Charlotte everything he had. Snaking his hand between her legs again, he massaged her sensitive clit. Already feeling her tighten against his cock, he knew she wouldn’t last long either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his head back and looked down at Charlotte. Making eye contact with her as passion swept through her body, Sidney noted how beautiful Charlotte was when she came. Quickly following, he pulled out and came against her leg, his hot cum dripping down her thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Collapsing against her chest he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Charlotte played with his hair as he listened to her heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he spoke. “Will you save a dance for me tonight at the ball?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft chuckle Charlotte said, “We shall see Mr. Parker. We shall see.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>